Friendly Skies
by Jaye Reid
Summary: 'Flying might not be all plain sailing, but the fun of it is worth the price.' - Amelia Earhart (1898 - 1937)


Title: Friendly Skies.  
  
By Jaye Reid  
  
Commenced: August 15, 2002  
Completed: October 4, 2002  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None really.  
  
Disclaimer: Owned by the brilliant Sorkin and WB. Not mine, never will be. I have no money, therefore am not worth suing. Borrowed for my own amusement.  
  
Category: Josh/Donna   
  
Summary: 'Flying might not be all plain sailing, but the fun of it is worth the price.' - Amelia Earhart (1898 - 1937).  
  
Archiving: "Boulevard of Misdirection"  
http://users.mcmedia.com.au/~jayereid/jldmmain.htm  
The National Library and Fanfiction.net  
  
Authors Notes: This story was supposed to help get my thought process flowing to work on the next in the 'Taking Care' series. It ended up being a major distraction and needing a muse buster all of it's very own!! The muse buster came in the form of my buddy Aim who provided me with a kick in the pants to work on the story more when I was thoroughly sick of it and to fill the role of beta reader - with a laugh or three - whilst poor Bridget took a well deserved break from my ramblings! g  
Places, businesses and events are all factual.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Donna growled as she pushed herself out of the chair. She'd barely finished her cereal and had just started on the morning newspaper comic strips as the phone began to ring. Looking at the caller ID, she shook her head and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Josh what could you possibly want on a day that has been declared by you to be my one free Saturday to do what I want when I want if I want for the next God knows how many months because you say we will be far to busy to have any leisure time."  
  
"Breathe Donna."  
  
"What do you want Josh?"  
  
"Good morning to you too."  
  
"Josh."  
  
"Hey, I waited until... well, almost nine am before I phoned. I could have called you at six you know. I was out of bed."  
  
"I find that difficult to believe Josh, when it is usually *me* who has to phone you in the morning to make sure you wake up."  
  
"I don't know I just sort of woke up. Maybe my body isn't used to being immobile at that time of the morning."  
  
"What do you want, Josh? I swear, I'm not doing any work today. If you want to work, you can do it all by yourself."  
  
"I don't need you to do any work as such... I need some help."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard."  
  
"You, Joshua Lyman, are admitting you need help with something?"  
  
"Yes," he mumbled.  
  
"I don't want to work today Josh... really I don't."  
  
"It's not work, it's something else."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promise you won't laugh?"  
  
"Josh, asking someone not to laugh is a guaranteed invitation to laugh."  
  
"Look, don't worry, then... I'll... I'll try and figure it out by myself. Enjoy your day off Donna."  
  
"No... no wait. You want my help?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you think I'd laugh?"  
  
"Well you might not but if CJ or Sam or anyone else..."  
  
"Like Toby?"  
  
"Yes like Toby... well they'd probably laugh... and that would spoil it."  
  
"You want me to come over?"  
  
"Can you? I mean it probably won't take too long... maybe a couple of hours. Look, I'll even buy you lunch and then you'll still have the rest of the day to do whatever it was you were going to do today."  
  
"And you won't tell me until I get there will you?"  
  
"I'd prefer to show you. Were you... did you have plans for today?"  
  
"To be honest, I didn't have any firm plans because I thought the chances of actually getting today away from work would be remote. Every other time something has come up and we've had to work."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Give me an hour and I'll be there."  
  
"Thanks, Donna. I appreciate it."  
  
"Okay, but you owe me one."  
  
"I know. Hey, could you do me a favor?"  
  
"What? Another one? They're clocking up Josh."  
  
"Donna..."  
  
"I guess... what?"  
  
"On your way, could you call into a store and grab the largest packet of dental floss you can find? The non-waxed stuff if possible. I'll give you the money for it when you get here."  
  
"What on earth? Josh, what are you doing that requires bulk dental floss?"  
  
"I'll explain when you get here."  
  
"This isn't something... strange is it? What ever you're doing isn't illegal, is it?"  
  
"Donna!"  
  
"Okay... just checking. I'll see you around ten."  
  
~*~  
  
Donna knocked firmly on his door. She pushed the sleeves up on her cotton cardigan, the weather was warmer than she expected. It was rare to be outdoors, so she had misjudged the early spring climate.  
  
"Come in," came the call from inside the apartment.  
  
Donna opened the door and was puzzled by the sight before her.  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"Yeah," his reply came from within a flurry of movement.  
  
"Josh, what is going on here? What's all... all *this*?"  
  
Surrounded by a sea of brightly colored para-silk cloth, Josh looked up at her and grinned.  
  
"Feel this stuff Donna. It's just so... it's so cool."  
  
"Literally or figuratively Josh?" Donna quizzed, stepping forward and picking up a bright yellow length of fabric and rubbing it against her cheek.  
  
"Both," he smiled.  
  
"Josh..."  
  
"Did you remember the dental floss?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Ahh... yes, here," she nodded. She dropped the fabric amongst the pile of other colors before throwing a small bag at him.  
  
"Thanks," he stated, ripping the packaging away. "Oh good, you got the non-waxed stuff. The book says it's much easier to work with."  
  
"What book?"  
  
"This one," he replied, pushing a book towards Donna with his socked foot as he struggled to open the actual floss casing.  
  
Donna tossed her bag on a chair and sat on the floor, picking up the book. "'Go Fly a Kite - The How-To of Kite Making'," she read. "Josh, why are you making a kite?"  
  
"Because today's the Smithsonian's Kite Festival and I want to go," he replied, finally getting the container open.  
  
"Can't you just... I don't know, go watch?" she questioned.  
  
"I could... but I wanted to make one."  
  
"Yet you don't know how? Even with an instruction book?"  
  
"Well... it's been awhile since I made one... and the book just doesn't make sense," he shrugged.  
  
"When was the last time you ever made a kite?" Donna scoffed with a grin.  
  
"Well... awhile."  
  
"Define 'awhile' because I'm wondering if you imagined it," she laughed.  
  
"It was the summer before Joanie died," he replied as he reached for a bundle of thin dowel rods.  
  
"Oh. Josh... um, I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Hey... no, don't worry about it. That was a great summer," he replied with a smile, leaning back against his coffee table. "I used to just sit and watch Papa and Joanie make a kite each summer. They'd have the most amazing kites... the colors... well they were vivid just lying on the back verandah where they'd set up. But when we'd take the kite to old Mr. Fitzgibbon's back field... Papa would carry me on his shoulders and then sit me down somewhere in the grass... it used to be almost over my head," he laughed waving his hand above his head, and looking at Donna. He gave her a dimpled smile before continuing. "Then Papa would hold the kite and he and Joanie would run. I can still hear her laugh and squeal and Papa would let it go and... it... it would just fly... and I'd just jump up and down and run to Joanie. She'd cocoon around me from behind and let me hang on to the reel with her... And I'd be flying the kite with her... it was just the best feeling watching it soar and turn in the sky. Yeah... yeah anyway, that last summer... I managed to convince them I was old enough to actually help. Not that I remember doing much... I don't really remember what they let me to do... but I was a part of it that year. I do remember it was a box kite made up of one large one with two smaller ones and it was all these bright colors and Joanie told me it was the best kite they'd ever made because I'd helped," Josh added as he rustled a hand through the fabrics on the floor in front of him.  
  
"Josh... that's a wonderful memory to have," Donna smiled when he'd finished his story.  
  
"Yeah," Josh grinned. "So, I'm making this kite... only I don't think I was as good at it as Joanie told me I was. Do you think perhaps she was just being nice?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought," he replied with a laugh.  
  
"You want some help?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Why thank you for the offer Donna, that would be wonderful," Josh replied.  
  
"So... where do we start?" she asked, leafing through the book.  
  
"There's a whole section on box kites," he replied.  
  
Donna flicked to the index page. "Josh, this box kite... you said one large, two smaller ones?"  
  
"Yeah and it has three tails. In the book it only has one, but it should have three," Josh nodded as he sorted the lengths of rod into bundles of the same length.  
  
"Josh, do you realize this kite falls into the 'advanced' section?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yes, Joshua."  
  
"Well it's lucky you're here to help me then," he replied with a smirk.  
  
"The things I do for you Joshua."  
  
"Terrible."  
  
~*~  
  
"Wow... look at all these kites," Donna proclaimed in amazement as they reached the area around the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. "There must be hundreds."  
  
"Try thousands," replied Josh carefully carrying their creation. "There's actually a competition. Some people take this all very seriously."  
  
"Are you going to enter?" she quizzed with a grin, unconsciously scrapping her thumbnail at the remnants of superglue on her fingers.  
  
"Entries had to be in this morning," he answered.  
  
"So, maybe next year?"  
  
"Nah, I'm not one of those who takes this seriously. This is for fun."  
  
"So..."  
  
"So, lets find some tiny spare piece of sky to launch this," said Josh as they moved through the crowds of people.  
  
Josh and Donna dodged children and dogs, professional looking groups of people in matching t-shirts promoting various kite clubs, families and couples with picnics all out enjoying the sunshine and the displays.  
  
"Here," stated Josh, stopping so suddenly Donna nearly ran into him.  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Yep... ah, you want to help?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.  
  
"I'm here aren't I?" she smiled. "Just tell me what I have to do."  
  
"Hold it in the air and run until I tell you to stop," he replied as he handed the main section of the kite to her, letting the rest of it drape on the ground. He began to unroll the string attached and walk away from her.  
  
"Like this?" she questioned, holding it in the air.  
  
"Yeah, good... ready?" he called.  
  
"I think so," she called back.  
  
"Ready... GO!"  
  
Donna could feel the wind rush through the main body of the kite and the smaller sections flowed in the air as she ran in the same direction as Josh. The weight of the kite lessened on her arm as the wind began to pick it up.  
  
"LET GO... LET GO!" Josh called and she pushed it into the air with the last of her strength. She watched it as the wind took it up into the sky. Josh now walking backwards, let the string out, enabling the kite to soar higher.  
  
"Woo Hoo!" Josh yelled Josh as the kite danced its way across the sky. Donna walked to where he was now standing, shielding her eyes with her hand against the sun as she looked up at the kite.  
  
"It's flying... it's actually staying in one piece!" she laughed.  
  
"You doubted our kite making abilities?" he joked as he maneuvered the kite around to miss colliding with other kites in the sky.  
  
"Oh never!" she chuckled back.  
  
"You want to have a go?" he asked glancing to her and then back up to the kite.  
  
"I don't know. I might do something wrong," she replied apprehensively.  
  
"Nah... it's easy. Come on," he motioned, holding out his hand.  
  
Donna smiled and stepped towards his outstretched hand, taking it as he wrapped himself around her. She leant back against his chest as he placed her hands on the reel, one at a time, putting his own back over the top.  
  
"See, it's easy," he stated as he helped her guide the kite through the sky.  
  
"You're doing all the work," she countered.  
  
"We're doing it together," he whispered over her shoulder. "You know this is the best kite I've ever made, and it's because you helped me."  
  
"Thank you for letting me share this with you," she added softly.  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
"Oh Josh... we're getting a bit close to those other kites... you take over again before we have a major collision here."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes... yes," she replied letting him take control, stepping out of the way. "Hey, we still haven't eaten, Josh. How about I go get us something?"  
  
"I promised to get you lunch, Donna. Not the other way around," he complained.  
  
"I know, but you keep flying. You'll just owe me," she shrugged.  
  
"Here," Josh said, fishing a hand in his back jeans pocket and throwing his wallet to her. "Whatever you want to get is fine with me."  
  
"Don't complain if you don't like what I get," she laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
Josh was lying on ground, their kite beside him, and watching the sky when she returned.  
  
"Hey... you're not flying?" she called.  
  
"Not as much fun by myself... what have you got there?" he asked, surprised she was carrying a large basket.  
  
"There's a guy selling picnic baskets full of food," she smiled. "They looked really great and I figured a proper picnic today would be nice. Here's your wallet."  
  
"I'm surprised you found enough money in it," he chuckled, catching his wallet as she tossed it down to him, rolling slightly and shoving it back into his pocket.  
  
"I didn't, I used your credit card," she replied, sitting beside him. "He's doing a booming trade. Definitely a good business idea."  
  
"And of course in the middle of a park you find someone who will take credit for a picnic hamper! Hey, but you would have needed my signature to... Okay, I don't want to think about that. You spend too much time with Margaret," he added, as he sat up and peered into the basket. "Wow."  
  
"Yes, I know," she replied. Donna removed a small gingham cloth from the basket and spread it out in front of them before unpacking the food. "This one has chicken salad in pita bread sandwiches. And there's cookies, chocolate fudge, fruit, crackers and cheese..."  
  
"Soda? Hey it's cold. Really cold," Josh commented, removing the two cans from the basket.  
  
"He had a refrigerated van," she nodded, handing him a plastic cup and a matching plate with his sandwich on it.  
  
"Thanks. This was a good idea Donna," he smiled, unwrapping his food.  
  
"What the picnic or the day in general?" she questioned.  
  
"Both, definitely both," Josh replied, holding out his empty cup as Donna opened one of the cans of soda.  
  
Lying back on the grass eating their food, Donna couldn't remember the last time she had seen Josh so relaxed. Today was a good day for both of them, and she realized there were worse things she could be doing on a day off than spending it with Josh.  
  
"What? Have I got food on my face or something?" he questioned, noticing her gaze.  
  
"Huh? No... no," she replied, trying to hide the fact she had been watching him.  
  
"What then?" he grinned.  
  
"I was... I was just thinking I haven't seen you so relaxed for a long while. You don't even look this relaxed in your sleep - even if it is at your desk," she admitted. "The fresh air is obviously good for you."  
  
"Could have something to do with the company," he shrugged.  
  
Donna was glad she hadn't decided to take a mouthful of food. A comment like that could choke a woman. "Well... I see you every day, so..." she tried to recover.  
  
"Yeah, but me rushing around and you yelling stuff doesn't really count," he replied.  
  
"What! Me yelling?" she laughed. "If I do, then it's only in response to you yelling stuff at me!"  
  
"So, I don't mind that," he replied.  
  
"You like women yelling at you?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"No," he answered thoughtfully. "I didn't like it much when Amy yelled at me. I'm glad I don't have to listen to that any more."  
  
"No, I imagine not."  
  
"When you yell... it's different," Josh replied, taking another bite of his lunch.  
  
"What, because I'm not a vindictive, nasty... oh oops, sorry."  
  
Josh sat up and focused his eyes on Donna. "If that's how you felt, why didn't you say something? I might have broken up with her sooner."  
  
"It wasn't my place," she replied earnestly, biting into her sandwich.  
  
"You're my friend and I value your opinion."  
  
"I'll remember that for next time," she chuckled.  
  
They spent the rest of the day enjoying the sunshine and generally being lazy. Lying around watching kites fly and periodically relaunching theirs, Josh and Donna became just another couple amongst the crowd, enjoying each others company without the pressures of their jobs surfacing to weary them.  
  
*  
  
"I've had a great day," Donna offered with a relaxed smile as they arrived back at Josh's car.  
  
"It's been... I don't know...," Josh stopped to try and find the words, "good doesn't really do it justice. I feel alive, you know? I feel like I could take on anything and win."  
  
"Do you want to go get some dinner?" Donna quizzed as she placed the now empty picnic basket in the trunk of the vehicle.  
  
"What? You haven't had enough of me on your day off yet?" He grinned.  
  
"Oh I think I could stand you for just a little longer. I mean, what's a few more hours in the scheme of things?"  
  
"I'm sorry about this being your day off and..."  
  
"Josh, didn't you hear me? It's been a really nice day and I've enjoyed myself. Thank you for asking me to help because I can't imagine anything I would have done today that I would have enjoyed more. Now, dinner?"  
  
"Dinner," Josh repeated with a nod.  
  
Dinner consisted of take out from the Indian restaurant around the corner from Josh's apartment. They didn't eat from there very often as most of their take-out nights revolved around working back late at the White House. The nearest fast haunts that would deliver were on speed dial. But being dressed for an afternoon in the park, they decided take out would be most appropriate.  
  
"So, I'm a generous man. What are your plans tomorrow Miss Moss?" he questioned, pushing the last of his meal around his plate.  
  
"You're really not," she snorted.  
  
"Would you like not to work tomorrow? You know, to make up for today?" he replied, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"You're joking, right?"  
  
"No. I took your day from you, and as much as you say you enjoyed yourself..."  
  
"I did enjoy myself, Josh," she interrupted.  
  
"Be that as it may, it wasn't your initial choice to spend the day with me. So, unless you can think of anything that requires your attention, consider tomorrow a free day," he proclaimed, waving his hand in the air as if bestowing a royal decree.  
  
"Thank you, Josh. What time will you phone me tomorrow when you can't find a report?" she smirked.  
  
"I will not. I will not phone you at all tomorrow - promise," he replied resting his hand across his heart.  
  
"Okay, deal," she nodded.  
  
Although the thought of not hearing from Josh for the whole day, she decided as she drove home, had a hollow feel about it.  
  
~*~  
  
Sunday arrived with all the promise of being just as nice as the day prior. Donna could barely see a cloud in the brilliant blue sky as she looked out her bedroom window. It was just the sort of spring day she loved as a child.  
  
It was just a pity she couldn't seem to sleep through half of it.  
  
Damn she thought, as she glanced at her alarm clock for the fourth or fifth time, hoping hours had ticked away as she lay in her bed. Nope, only minutes - and not enough of them.  
  
Frustrated with her inability to fall back to sleep she threw the covers back and headed for the shower.  
  
By 8 am she had showered, dressed, eaten breakfast, retrieved the morning paper and glanced through it. By 9 am she'd cleaned the kitchen, including the refrigerator, dusted, resorted her CD collection. By 10 am the bathroom was clean, including all the flicks of toothpaste off the bathroom mirror and the spilt traces of mascara scrubbed away from the basin.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," she grumbled as she picked up the phone and dialed Josh's direct line. It rang half a dozen times before he picked it up; she was beginning to wonder whether he'd actually gone in.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Josh, your telephone technique needs some work," she chided him.  
  
"Hey, well you see I have this assistant... and she usually gets the calls for me so I don't have to remember how to answer the phone," he replied. "And being the wonderful boss that I am, I gave her the day off."  
  
She snorted at his last remark, "I believe it was in lieu of yesterday."  
  
"Yeah well... so what can I do for you?" Josh questioned.  
  
"Well... um, to be honest... I really don't know," Donna admitted.  
  
"Couldn't stand not hearing my voice for the day?" he chuckled.  
  
"And how many times have you picked up the phone to call me today, Josh?" she retorted.  
  
She was met with a telling silence.  
  
"When did we become co-dependant? Do you know people go to therapy to break the cycle of co-dependency?" she stated.  
  
"We run a country, we don't have time for therapy."  
  
"No, I guess not. Do you need me to come in?" Donna asked with a sigh.  
  
"Do you really want to?" Josh questioned.  
  
"Not really but..."  
  
"Want to play hookey?" he asked. Donna could almost picture the little boy smirk on his face.  
  
"Okay," she chuckled. "Where will we go?"  
  
"Leave that to me," a tone of excitement ringing in his voice. "Just get ready to go out. Ah... make sure you grab a jacket, it might get cool."  
  
"Josh, have you looked out your window today? It's a beautiful day."  
  
"Trust me, grab a jacket."  
  
"Okay, I'll be waiting."  
  
~*~  
  
Donna noticed the kite on the back seat of Josh's car as she tossed her jacket over the seat and climbed into the front.  
  
"We're going back to the park?" she quizzed.  
  
"Nah, getting out of town. I mean, if Mr. Fitzgibbon's field wasn't a housing estate these days, I'd be tempted to head there," he said offhandedly.  
  
"Also the time factor to get there could be against us," Donna offered.  
  
"That too."  
  
"So where are we going?" she questioned.  
  
"Breezy Point Beach down in Calvert County. It's about a 30 mile drive," he replied.  
  
"Breezy Point? Well I guess that explains the kite and the need for a jacket," she smiled.  
  
"We've got to go through Chesapeake Beach. Smokey Joe's Grill is on 261 so we can stop and get some lunch," Josh offered. "My watch says it's lunch time already, but I guess it isn't."  
  
"No, not quite. Smokey Joe's Grill? You sound like you know it well?"  
  
I haven't been there for awhile," Josh replied with a shrug as he drove through the traffic, "but they make this great chopped BBQ Beef roll although you'd probably like their grilled tuna steak."  
  
"Are you buying?" Donna questioned with a small smile.  
  
"I guess I could manage it on my meager salary," he replied.  
  
"Then I think their grilled tuna sounds wonderful."  
  
~*~  
  
Traveling in relative silence, neither wanted to discuss that once again, they were spending the day together.  
  
They stopped and bought lunch, eating it in the car before heading to the beach spot further along Josh had suggested. The area lived up to its name; Donna threw on her jacket before heading along the near deserted beach with Josh and the kite.  
  
She was happy to sit up on the sand and watch Josh try to manage the kite. Its size in the wind made it too difficult for her to handle by herself and often Josh struggled to keep it under control. This brought the occasional full force laugh from Donna as Josh's bare feet were caught by the surf, and his protests at the cold where sharp as he tried to dodge the tide.   
  
He threatened on several of these occasions to dump her in the still chilly water for laughing at his expense, however he found his threats seemed to make her laugh all the more.  
  
The flying came to an abrupt halt after a strong gust of wind turned the kite uncontrollably and it nose dived into the beach. Josh stood there for a few moments just staring at the mass of bright color lying on the sand at the end of the slackened string. He walked slowly towards it, winding the string as he did. Donna sat unmoved from her vantage point on the sandy rise as she watched him bend down to inspect the damage before picking the kite up and carrying it back. As he approached she could see that two of the main rods were snapped.  
  
"But it's fixable isn't it?" she questioned as he dropped it on the sand near her feet.  
  
"I guess," he replied dropping down on the sand next to her. "Just not today. It needs new rods and I don't have any spares."  
  
"But it was fun while it lasted," she offered.  
  
"It was," he replied with a dimpled grin before taking in a deep breath and gazing out over the water. "It's nice here, I'm glad you came along."  
  
"Did I have a choice? You obviously wanted to play hookey," Donna joked.  
  
"Hey you were the one who phoned me this morning," he retaliated good-naturedly.  
  
"You would have phoned me."  
  
"I said I wouldn't though," he replied.  
  
"Face it Josh, we have this co-dependency thing," she replied, leaning back on her elbows.  
  
"I know," he replied softly, lying back on the sand, his hands linked behind his head.  
  
"What do you think it means?" she asked, turning her head to him.  
  
"What? That I don't seem to be able to cope without you around me almost 24/7? I don't know, but it works for me... I'm not in a hurry to change it," he replied.  
  
"It's probably not healthy," Donna added.  
  
"You want us to try and stop it?" Josh questioned, sitting up and looking at her.  
  
"No... no I'm not saying that at all," she countered. "It's just that... no, I don't want to stop it."  
  
"Good then," he replied with a smile as he rested back on the sand. "See how efficiently we work together, Donna?"  
  
"Is it always going to be like this, Josh?"  
  
"No, it's only going to get better."  
  
~*~  
  
Monday morning and Josh was feeling refreshed after the weekend. He'd dropped Donna back at her apartment late in the afternoon the day before, and although they hadn't spoken directly about their feelings, he had a renewed sense of purpose coming to work knowing she would be there.  
  
"Josh, you're just so cute!" bubbled CJ teasingly, as she ambushed him in the hallway.  
  
"What?" Josh asked, screwing up his face.  
  
"The picture in the Post. It's just too adorable," she continued.  
  
"Honestly CJ, I have no idea what you're talking about. What picture in the..." he queried as CJ thrust a copy of the paper in front of him. He was thankful that it was several pages in, but there was a picture from the Kite festival.  
  
Josh and his kite.  
  
"CJ..."  
  
"I'm just disappointed that you didn't let me know," she added before heading off to her morning press briefing. "We could have had a whole film crew there."  
  
"Josh have you seen..." began Donna has Josh headed towards his office. She stopped as Josh held up the copy of the paper.  
  
"CJ *informed* me a minute ago," he replied as he headed to his office. As always, Donna powered everything in his office up on her arrival, and he turned to watch CJ do her briefing.  
  
"Firstly everyone, I know the Post has it, so I'll kick it off quickly so we can move on. Yes, watch out! When our Deputy Chief of Staff - Josh Lyman - tells you to 'go fly a kite' he might just mean it literally. We've seen the picture, and I assure you we're not going to let Josh forget he didn't invite the rest of the senior staff along on his little outing. Next, yes the bill for..."  
  
"Josh... I don't know what to say," said Donna as she stood in the doorway of his office, watching the television with him. "I know you didn't want them to know because..."  
  
"It's fine. I'm not worried anymore. I had a great time on Saturday Donna and yesterday was... well nothing they can tease me about is going to lessen it," he shrugged taking a seat behind his desk.  
  
Donna gave him a small smile, handed him his schedule for the day and headed back to her desk.  
  
The other senior staff ribbed him mercilessly for the day, along with several assistants, game enough to make a comment. Leo had rolled his eyes, and the President had seen fit to give a history of kites to the senior staff at their morning meeting.  
  
"Gerry at the Post sent over an envelope for you," Donna called as he wandered back into the bullpen early in the afternoon from a meeting.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, as he crossed near her desk.  
  
"I'm guessing a copy of the picture from the paper today," she replied, turning back to her notes.  
  
Josh picked up the envelope as he rounded his desk, shrugging his jacket off onto a chair. The envelope indeed was marked "do not bend - photographic material enclosed." He slid a finger under the edge and found the envelope contained several pictures of him flying their kite with a with compliments slip attached. He didn't remember seeing the photographer specifically, but there were so many people around, it would have been possible to go unnoticed.  
  
He paused over the last photograph. He glanced at the photographer's name on the slip and made himself a promise to do the guy a favor one day.  
  
The photo was of him and Donna.  
  
His arms and body wrapped around her from behind, with his chin resting on her shoulder. He remembered the moment. They were both looking up, obviously watching the kite with an expression of utter contentment on their faces.  
  
This photo could have caused a great deal of trouble.  
  
But it wasn't printed in the paper...  
  
This was his new favorite photo.  
  
"Josh, don't forget about the meeting with... Josh?" Donna quizzed from the doorway before wandering in and looking at the picture over his shoulder. "Oh no. This is bad."  
  
"It's bad?" he asked.  
  
"No, well yes and no. No as in it's a nice picture and it was a wonderful day but yes it's bad - a press photographer took a picture of us together that could be misconstrued as... as..."  
  
"Inappropriate?"  
  
"Yes, Josh, inappropriate, no matter how innocent it was."  
  
"Donna, this photo was taken by a press photographer."  
  
"Yes I believe I've already pointed this out."  
  
"Yet the photo didn't make it to the press, the other one of me by myself did."  
  
"You don't think he'll print it?"  
  
"I don't think he'll print it."  
  
"He won't save it for later?"  
  
"I think if he was going to use it, he would have."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"It needs a frame I want to put it right here," he said, leaning it in front of another frame on his desk.  
  
"Are you crazy? Anyone could see it there!"  
  
"I can see it there."  
  
"But Josh..."  
  
"It will face me. If anyone sees it they have to be on this side of the desk."  
  
"What if CJ or someone sees it."  
  
"It needs a frame. Donna could you organize a frame for me?"  
  
"Why Josh?"  
  
"Because you're my assistant and finding me a frame would be assisting me?" he queried with a smirk.  
  
"I'm not going to win am I?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What is it? 5 X 7?"  
  
"Donna, do I look like a photographer? I'm an acclaimed kite maker, remember?"  
  
"Okay Benjamin Franklin ... I'll take the photo and find a frame," Donna chuckled before he handed it over.  
  
"Thank you, my ever efficient assistant."  
  
"I just want it duly noted that I don't think it's a good idea having this on your desk."  
  
"I could always put it beside my bed," he threw back. She stopped in the doorway and turned around to him. "Not you know, that I'd see it very often. I spend more time here than there." He added with a smile.  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you mind seeing if you can get another copy of this?" she asked softly.  
  
"Sure... but it might cost you," he remarked mischievously.  
  
"What?" she questioned, taking a step back inside his office.  
  
"Well, I have this kite that needs repairing...  
  
  
  
The end 


End file.
